


Slipped Confessions

by astrxd



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, because she goes OFF on hiccup lmfao, is there a warning for really astrid-like viking insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrxd/pseuds/astrxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Cross posted on my tumblr!] A little fic based on the following headcanon submitted to hiccstridconfessions.tumblr.com: The first time Astrid says ILY out loud it’s in in the form of an exasperated question: “Why did I have to fall in love you? Ughhh.” Hiccup raises an eyebrow at her but she keeps ranting, not realizing at first she just admitted to loving him until she suddenly realizes it and goes… Oh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipped Confessions

‘Angry’ didn’t even begin to describe it. ‘Livid’ wasn’t that much of a step up, either. ‘Furious’ and ‘enraged’ were just the tip of the iceberg.

“How could you not tell that he was baiting you? It should have been obvious!” Astrid ripped her weapon out of a tree, and it gleamed menacingly. “But, no! Because you so _desperately_ seek to get involved with things that don’t concern you-”

“They do too concern me! Anything that concerns _you_ or _dragons_ concern me! You should know that by now, Astrid!” Hiccup snapped back, half-scowling. Astrid returned the scowl.

“Great Odin, you’re so damn _stupid_ sometimes! Why the Hel did I have to fall in love with such a Godsdamned, yak-munching, miserable maggot-eating, dirty bilge water sucking, troll-worshiping–” Astrid fumed, gripping her axe in one hand to the point that her knuckles were white. Her hold on it was only eased when she sent it flying across the forest clearing and into the innocent trunk of a by standing tree.

Hiccup stood there, arching an eyebrow at her, but Astrid hadn’t given him the light of day just yet. She merely continued to assault trees and spew creative insults left and right. The Haddock was numb- had he heard that correctly? Perhaps it was just his imagination conjuring up the impossible, but… It sounded so real.

_Yeah, right._

He watched lamely as Astrid blew off her steam, muttering and yelling and grunting. He knew better than to intervene, but it wasn’t as if he was going to even attempt to. The poor boy was too stuck on a single three-worded-phrase to make any effort to voice his side of the story.

“You could have _died_ , Hiccup! Died! What- did you feel _obligated_ to be a hero again?” Astrid was growling now; channeling her anger into each throw of her axe and each syllable uttered. “Your half-baked, rotten fungus of an idea nearly cost you your life! And what of Toothless? You nearly got yourselves captured! All because you wanted to pull some extraction mission to ‘saaaave’ me from some hostiles!” Astrid curled her fingers around her axe and yanked it from the tree trunk. “When I clearly didn’t need _rescuing_.”

Hiccup remained silent, but Astrid continued on her tangent. The fact that he wasn’t responding anymore, but was just standing there as she yelled at him was infuriating in itself. Astrid cast her eyes in his direction, then narrowed her eyes at his skeptical expression.

“ _Don’t_ give me that look,” she demanded, stomping her feet as she approached him. “You know very well that what I’m saying is true.” Hiccup had opened his mouth to speak, but when no words came out, he promptly closed it, shaking his head. Astrid was a short distance away, and her axe was even closer. He had made an attempt to back away from the weapon (knowing full well she was capable of taking off his head), but he had only backed up into a tree.

Fantastic.

“I don’t know what in Valhalla is so amusing to you about this, Haddock, but please, do tell me just what you find so hard to believe, because so help me, I will–”

She had taken just a moment to review each of her insults, if only to keep her prompt rhetorical, except…

“Oh,” she said quietly.

She didn’t say that out loud, did she? Despite her frantic wishes, it seemed as if she couldn’t take anything back or clarify without further complicating the situation. Astrid lowered her axe from Hiccup’s freckled face and let it hang at her side.

The blonde was red in the face, but it was a shade hardly distinguishable from the color that had rushed to her cheeks while she was yelling. The two made eye contact for a solid minute, with Astrid’s expression surprisingly more bewildered than Hiccup’s.

“Astrid,” he said again, more firmly this time.

“…Oh,” the Hofferson repeated.  
  
There was a heavy moment of silence between them, each just studying the other with wide eyes.

“…Astrid, you–” Hiccup pushed, his nasal voice unreasonably calm. Astrid cut him off, hastily giving him a sharp look.

“Yes,” she snapped, perhaps a little too forcefully. Hiccup didn’t grimace, but she softened the tone of her voice anyway. It seemed appropriate. “Yes, okay? I’m in love with a Godsdamned, yak-munching, miserable maggot-eating– ”

“–dirty bilge water sucking troll-worshiper?” Hiccup finished for her. He had that dopey, lopsided smile on his lips, and Astrid wanted to punch him for being so relaxed.

“So you were listening,” Astrid raised her eyebrows, slinging her axe over her shoulder and setting her free hand on her hip.

“Surprisingly? I was. Especially during that one part, when you, uh, y’know, said that you–”

Astrid wanted him to shut up, she needed him to shut up. Her axe was discarded on the forest floor, and her hands found the front of Hiccup’s tunic. She pulled him closer (just as she had done so, so many times before), and wasted no time in pressing her lips against his.

She was still going to be mad at him, though.


End file.
